


the devil beckons

by stupidgaytree



Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Gen, Trans Female Character, blue is venus right, fair warning ! i dont remember anything other than true ending/blue ending very well. lol, or at least is their way of finally voicing it, starts out using he/him for v but it switches midway thru dw, the devil is the things they cant accept or voice abt themselves, things i think abt a lot:, this can be read as romantic too !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidgaytree/pseuds/stupidgaytree
Summary: The devil is here.The devil has always been here, Venus thinks. Nestled in the crook of his neck, curled 'round his heart and glowing like a firefly. Never seen.





	the devil beckons

The devil is here.

  
The devil has always been here, Venus thinks. Nestled in the crook of his neck, curled 'round his heart and glowing like a firefly. Never seen.

  
_I wish they would see me_ , Venus thinks now, with the devil roaring in his ears and beating a stattaco against his ribs, prickling his fingers. _I want to be seen._

  
_Then make them see_ , the devil croons, viciously, temptingly -- or maybe that's Venus again.

  
_I'm scared_ , Venus thinks, and then finds it isn't true. There's no more fear, wherever he is. There's just wind blowing through his long, long hair, and his hands trembling on his hips, and a steady roar building in his chest that he doesn't think is the devil this time.

  
_Scream it_ , the devil says, _show them. Make them see. Scream it, Venus, goddess of beauty and harbinger of the love that jumps in your throat when you know you are in the right place._

  
And she does.

 

  
And then Neptune and Jupiter scream with her. She can hear them, and she can't -- she can feel them, and she doesn't. She simply sees. She knows. They see, too. They know, too.

  
Jupiter's hateful bracelet is torn to shreds, her many hands thorny and grasping and her eyes darker than Venus has ever seen them but so wide. Neptune's form is fluid, dripping, hissing, grinning with a set of fangs that seem molded perfectly to her lips. They're an unholy duo.

  
They're a devilish trio.

  
_Worst girls since Eve_ tastes sweet like a stolen apple, and their hands in hers is the devil's embrace. They're here, now. More than they've ever been before.

  
The love caught in her throat has been a long time coming. 

The devil is here.

**Author's Note:**

> atm im @teamsweetflips on tumblr :-)


End file.
